Behind Italy's Innocence
by xXgirlINtheMASKXx
Summary: Multie Chapter Fic. Dark!Italy...countries are going missing...who's to blame? who would expect our honey sweet little italian? M for later chapters. Pairings later... GerIta, UsUk...others..Human Names Used. YAOI


A/N: DECIDED TO WRITE SOME DARK ITALY. SO...YEAH. I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING ELSE. :3 R&R PLZ~?

Like, I'm sorry...but I like, don't think you'll be seeing your friend again anytime soon." Felicks stated plainly, and without interest as he brushed the pink polish over his nails. "but like, this color like totaly matches my outfit..." Arthur spit out his tea, eyes widened in disbeleif. "w-what are you talking about, bloody pollock?" the brit wasn't sure what felicks was talking about, of course the polish were known to say things at random...but somthing so serious and horrible, at the time of another countries disapearence?

\tab The world conference took place in london, within the worshire hotel, the other nation-representitives mumbling quietly amongst themselves despite their normal loud chatter. different things were gossiped among the conference table, but all conversations involved one question, " what's happened to america?"

"a-ahem..."arthur declared quietly, shuffling his papers at the podium. "a-heh-hem!" he cleared his throught loudly, gaining the worlds attention, quite literally. all eyes turned their gaze towards his emerald ones as he grew uncomfortable. "well...as you all know, one of our fellow nations has gone missing-" "ve? was it you arthur? are you missing?~" the italian in the back sang out in a happy oblivious tone. the other nations rolled their eyes at feliciano...poor, cluless, feliciano. except for ludwig, who gruffly managed to explain to feliciano that arthur couold not possibly be missing when they are standing...well, right in front of him.

arthur continued his speech in a 'dignified manner', on the inside falling apart at the loss of his...well...boyfriend.

secret boyfriend.

as in...

not even alfred knew.

fine, his bloody crush.

weeks passed on, with no sign of the boisterous american. searches weakened, no one seemed to care anymore, after all, alfred had few connections...

alfred considered the world his 'homies', well, all except the freaking commie. but in reality, alfred was rather alone. alfred had his family of course, mathew, his brother was one of his closest friends. but the canadian was so freaking quiet and reserved...and he wasnt to fond of alfred himself. and francis, his "papa", but lets face it, francis was...well...a perv. and kiku was his best friend, but he and japan kiku hardly had anything in common either. toris...kiku, mathew, francis...and...arthur. huh...he hadn't considered arthur before. arthur was his big brother...sure they did have that war...but it's not like alfred was one to hold a grudge. he missed arthur, alot, he wanted to be with him...to tell him...

to tell him...

'i love you...'

GAH! where was the bloody american and why...why did no one care? he was searching alone...

"who could it possibly be...?" arthur grumbled to himself,looking twice over his research. "i thought for sure...well bloody fucking bullocks i couldve sworn to god it was that fucking communist ivan!" the brit slammed his fist down on the woooden desk, scattering his papers and allowing tears to form in the corners of his eyes. "alfred!" he wailed' "Where the bloody fuck are you! i need you!" his screams slowly formed into sobbing babbles. "i need you...i want you...alfred..."

maybe they were right...maybe it was time to give up...

"fuck...alfred...i love you..."

okay, you've got to think rationaly chap. now, who could have taken his alfred? 'his'? since when was there a 'his'? or a 'them'? never mind that arthur...think, damnit! a knock at the door broke into his thoughts and he slowly pulled the mahogany door open. "what do you want? i'm bus- what the bloody hell are all of you doing here?" arthur looked up to see a near entire world congregation. but in the front was a frantic ludwig, "Feliciano's gone missing!"

kiku panted as he ran up to the back of the group that was slowly fileing inside of the brit's flat house. "ludwig-san, i rooked everywhere, i cannot find itary..."

"who the bloody hell could be respoinsible for these dissapearances?" "big bruder.." Lily whispered up to her older brother, tugging on vash's shirt as she looked up at him. "hmm..? what is it lily?" he grumbled, leaning down to her height. "vell big bruder...i was just thinking...i havn't seen mister rodrich or miss elizaveta in quite some time..." the switz's eyes widened noticably, "by holy martin luther lily your...your right!" vash jumped up. "has anyone seen miss hedavery or ole' edelstein?" the other nations stopped in there discussions and looked over to him, all staying quiet until a certain prussian spoke up. " vell lets see!...hmm...i saw ole' specs last week when we- vell, the old man couldnt walk straight after that is all zee awesome me will say..." "mind your filthy mouth!" vash spoke up, "TMI..." the brit grumbled.

"vatever! zee awesome me just saw-...eh...vell...it vas over a veek ago..." he lost himself in thought.

"well whoever this is...obviously has to have ties to all of those missing...right?"

"oui, arthur...i supposed your right..."

"yes...but who in the fucking hell has connections to alfred, elizaveta, rodrich,and MIO FUCKING FRATELLO?" lovino raged, storming into the 'meeting' he wasnt invited to.

"oh um...i hate to interupt..." prussia piped up, "no you dont, wanker, your just an ass." "ANYWAYS! AS I WAS SAYING! AND THANKS, BY THE WAY, ARTHUR. I AM AN ASS. AN AWESOME, SEXY, ASS...ANTONIO IS FUCKING MISSING TOO."

"who the hell would do this...? to my feliciano especialy...my sweet...innocent...feliciano..." the german paced, cursing at anything he could find. "Who the Verdamnt hell-?"

Alfred groaned and opened his heavy eyelids part way, glancing around the all too familar cavern. glancing to the sleeping elizaveta who curled into rodriech's side, and to antonio who could barely move due to all the heavy drugging. hearing the now familar sound of boot falls on the concrete, alfred strained his neck and looked up to meet his captor's eyes.

those eyes.

those large, honey brown eyes full of innocence and youth. full of happiness and memories. full of hate.

those eyes could build up your soul and break it down again in one glance.

a cheerful smile coated his features as usual, but the expressuin was twisted into a smile of somthing more sinister, wicked. like a child possessed by a demon. the boy ran a gloved hand across alfred's cheek, stroking his features with a soft touch before leaning down to meet alfreds dull blue eyes. smiling right at him and giving a small wink, promptly spitting in his face.

"f-"

"dont say my name. your voice sickens me."

alfred flinched away, gulping down a lump in his throat and taking a shaky breath."w-why?"

"why what~?"

"why are you..." he glanced around again, "why are you doing this?"

"you of all people should know PERFECTLY well 'why?' i,m doing this. it's your fault i'm doing what i'm doing. you, fat ass." the boy frowned for a while, emotions playing through his eyes. alfred couldve sworm-n he was going to cry, but then, he smirked. "draw a circle.." he mused, tracing his sharp fingernail across alfreds cheek, promptly creating a thin circle of blood there. "theres the earth..." he repeated the tune softly, three times over, creating small wounds in the american's cheek. "draw a circle, theres the earth"

"draw a circle, theres the earth..."

the boy stood on thin legs, walking slowly across the room to grab a riding crop, to playb a little game with his new 'toy'.

"to see the world..."

"with the stroke of a single brush," his voice came out in a honey-sweet tone. the voice of an angel. he flicked his wrist forward, the whip coming down across the blonds chest like a brush-stroke, creating a dark trail of blood and eliciting a yelp from the otherwise now quiet american.

"and now..." his voice quieted, growing softer and all the more sweet, "we can all toast with our boots..." he poured the earlier-opened bottle of wine over the fresh wound. the open skin bubbled and began to fill with puss, a burning pain ripping through alfred. "im not that stupid fool you take me for...i ignore your insults towards me, i play dumb, i smile at you anyways..." he whispered menacingly, revealing another perfect white teethed smile, "but not anymore...you've taken away everything i care about...everything i love...so not anymore. im not the stupid idiot you took me for anymore..." the boy sniffed, tears now beginning to fill his eyes before he brushed them away, effectivly finishing the song before exiting the room. his honey voice still echoed around the cavern, rining in alfreds ears repeatedly. each word anunciated with delicacy and grace. "i am italia~"

A/N: ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, IT WILL MAKE ME VERY VERY HAPPY, IF YOU ALL LEAVE REVEIW~ :D


End file.
